Pain is often treated with medication such as anti-inflammatory or local anesthetic drugs. Treatment can include administration of the medication via oral, intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, and topical routes.
Diclofenac sodium topical solution is a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID) indicated for the treatment of signs and symptoms of osteoarthritis of the knee. For the relief of such signs and symptoms, the recommended dose of diclofenac sodium topical solution, 1.5% (w/w), is 40 drops on each painful knee, 4 times a day.
Lidocaine hydrochloride topical solution is a local anesthetic agent indicated for the production of topical anesthesia of accessible mucous membranes of the oral and nasal cavities and proximal portions of the digestive tract. When used as a spray, or when applied by cotton applicators or packs, as when instilled into a cavity, the suggested dosage of Lidocaine Hydrochloride Topical Solution, 4%, is 1 to 5 mL (40 to 200 mg lidocaine HCl), i.e., 0.6 to 3 mg/kg or 0.3 to 1.5 mg/lb. body weight. When spraying, the solution is to be transferred from its original container to an atomizer.
Lidocaine and prilocaine cream, 2.5%/2.5% is a eutectic mixture of lidocaine 2.5% and prilocaine 2.5% formulated as an oil in water emulsion and is indicated for use on normal intact skin for local analgesia and genital mucous membranes for superficial minor surgery and as pretreatment for infiltration anesthesia. The cream is applied to intact skin under occlusive dressing to provide dermal analgesia by the release of lidocaine and prilocaine from the cream into the epidermal and dermal layers of the skin and by the accumulation of lidocaine and prilocaine in the vicinity of dermal pain receptors and nerve endings.